


Heart's Blood

by pinksummerdream



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksummerdream/pseuds/pinksummerdream
Summary: Byleth happily concedes to married life with Prince Dimitri, but all too soon war knocks at their door and takes him from her.Five years later, Dimitri, thought long dead, again graces the dark halls of the castle they shared as man and wife. But something is different now, there have been grave rumours of an inhuman creature stalking the nearby towns...a creature whom Byleth believes might be her recently returned beloved.





	1. One

Byleth was roused awake by a sudden shudder of the carriage she was seated in, her eyes opening reluctantly. She lifted the leather curtain and squinted at the fog-covered expanse outside. She knew that she wouldn't know where they were, but still curiously studied what little detail she could pluck from the mist. 

Trees bent and snarled peeked through, their shapes the only thing that Byleth could identify as they rolled onwards. She pinned her curtain shut once again and focused upon the letters she had stacked beside her. Each had been sealed with a deep blue wax and a lion insignia. Private correspondence from Dimitri Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. His warm words had echoed through her head for the entire journey. He talked about the castle and its grounds, how he would write at night with a candle burning. She could imagine his brow furrowing with concentration, his smile tandem with hers as they shared small snippets of their lives. And soon they would share everything. 

Byleth packed the letters away carefully, tucking them into her trunk as the carriage heaved to a stop. She waited, checking her hair quickly in her hand mirror. She had spent the whole morning trying to fix it as the carriage climbed the verdant, mountainous forest roads. Byleth had brushed her seafoam-coloured hair into a tight bun, affixing it with her own mother's favourite jeweled hair clip. Her father had presented it to her the night before she left, his large hands shaking just slightly as he pressed it into the palm of her hand. His eyes had been clouded with some emotion Byleth couldn't quite read. A mix between pride and overwhelming sadness. She hoped he was proud of her, and that her dearly departed mother was, too. 

It sat amidst her hair, sparkling ruby red like drops of blood. In truth, Byleth had been longing to leave the confines of her home ever since her mother had passed. Her father had hardened, only wavering on nights when he was overcome with drink and guilt. Their home was a prison of sharp, painful memories now. Byleth hoped her father would travel now that he had no family left at home. He had mentioned seeing Rodrigue, an old friend who had also known Dimitri many years ago. 

The carriage door opened, and a white gloved hand beckoned Byleth from her thoughts. She grasped the hand and found herself staring into Dimitri's deep blue eyes. The grainy black and white photos they had exchanged had given her an idea of how he would look, but still she found her heart quicken as she studied his handsome face. His blonde hair had been gently swept aside; a wide smile lit up his features.  
''I was growing so restless waiting. Poor Dedue must have watched me pace every inch of the castle over these last few days.'' Dimitri brought Byleth's hand to his lips, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
''Your letters kept me company as I traveled. Please, show me everything. You described it all so beautifully.'' She linked her arm with his, drawing him close as they walked towards the impressive, looming castle.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri prepare for their wedding. She meets some of his childhood friends and becomes acquainted with her new home.

Byleth had to steady herself when she finally laid eyes on the cavernous interior of the castle. Two beautifully crafted staircases curved upwards to the second floor. It made her dizzy just thinking about how much time and money it must have taken to carefully pick each furnishing. The same lovely deep blue of the house flag adorned carpet that continued into a welcoming parlour. A softly crackling fire illuminated various family portraits and delicately painted china figures, vases and some mounted weapons from many years previous.

''May we sit a moment?'' Byleth gestured to a plush loveseat located by the fireplace. A curious design, it resembled a lion's mouth stretched open.

''Of course, my love. I understand you must be drained after such a long journey. Would you care for some tea?'' Dimitri led her to the sofa, his hand resting on the small of her back. Byleth smiled, gently pulling him down next to her.

''I just want you. For so long I have only read letters. To just finally speak and sit with you...I must confess that I am also overwhelmed.'' A light blush formed across her cheeks, and Dimitri brought his hand up to caress one of them. Byleth's eyes shut, her hand reaching up to close around Dimitri's as she melted against his touch.

He inched forwards, soft lips gently greeting hers. Byleth could feel her heart quicken, her cheeks growing hotter under his hand, his free arm encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him. Nothing had ever felt as sweet as his lips, the warmth of his touch after so much cold nothingness was overwhelming. She almost groaned when he pulled back, thumb still gently caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and recognized a blush forming on his cheeks, too.

''To think I get to hold you as I did then for the rest of our days...Forgive me, my love.'' He took his hand from her cheek, just holding her hand in his as they sat. She mourned the warmth of his hand upon her cheek, and his lips promising all the other things she was yet to experience. A whole life yet to be experienced. She could think of nothing more blissful.

''Stealing kisses before the ceremony, eh?'' A sly voice filled the room, and Byleth realized the parlour doors had opened again. A young red-haired man was walking towards them, kneeling before Byleth and offering a hand to kiss. ''Allow me to introduce myself. Sylvain Jose Gautier of House Gautier. Such a beautiful bride for our Prince. If I had seen you first, you surely would have made a lovely bride for me.'' He kissed her hand, winking one eye as he did.

''You cad. Step away from my wife before I must defend her honour.'' Dimitri laughed, embracing his old friend once he was standing again.

''I would just warn her myself. I've seen how wild the Boar can be.'' Another voice alerted Byleth to the presence of yet another man. Shorter than Sylvain, his inky black hair trussed into a messy bun with piercing amber eyes. ''I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius of House Fraldarius.'' He bowed in front of Byleth, standing beside Sylvain as they lost themselves in idle chatter.

''So, who else has already arrived?'' Dimitri questioned, brow furrowing slightly as Slyvain rattled off a list of each socialite he had heard was travelling there for the wedding. Felix studied a nearby lance that was mounted to the wall.

Byleth relaxed, letting the laughter of Dimitri and his old friends fill the room. Dedue entered the room and joined the conversation. To think all this time, she had been worried about how she would fit in with Dimitri’s friends and family when right then and there she felt so at ease.

The marriage ceremony would be the following day, allowing time for some of the further afield guests to comfortably make it to the castle in good time. The many rooms meant that they would be hosting as many as they could, and Byleth was eager to help prepare for the wedding alongside the maids and cooks. She had never had anyone wait on her before, and it didn’t sit right with her to let someone else do something that she could do herself.

Whilst Dimitri was called away to co-ordinate the political seating, Byleth helped carry linen upstairs and made cups of tea for the cooks, who were working on the most delicate cakes she had ever seen in her life. It felt unreal, to be seeing her own wedding take shape before her eyes.

Later, she sat for dinner with Dimitri and some of the people she had met earlier, as well as a few others. A beautiful young woman named Mercedes Von Martritz introduced herself, along with Annette Fantine Dominic, a red-haired woman who mentioned that she was the daughter of Sergeant Gilbert Dominic, a prominent advisor in the regional army. Ingrid Brandl Galatea, another childhood friend of Dimitri’s, was also present and it was heartwarming to hear the stories the old friends recounted around the vast dining table. During their meal, Dimitri reached down and gently took Byleth’s hand as they sat and listened to Sylvain recount how his philandering had caused a local farmer to chase them all the way to the castle, pitchfork brandished above his head. They had hidden in the wine cellar until the farmer was shooed away by Dimitri’s father, who promised to talk with Sylvain.

When his father was mentioned, Byleth felt him stiffen beside her, and observed his eyes filling with sadness. She squeezed his hand, laying her head against his shoulder. She wished that she could take his pain away, but she too knew the feeling of losing a parent. Her mother would have loved to watch her grow and had even held mock wedding ceremonies for her, fashioning old pieces of fabric into a wedding gown that Byleth could wear as a small child. They’d sip tea and eat biscuits with Byleth’s ‘husband’ – her prized teddy bear. Just thinking about it made her heart ache. She could only imagine how her father would feel tomorrow seeing his only daughter marry without her mother by his side.

Dimitri kissed her cheek, and she saw a small smile at his lips. They could shoulder the pain together; they could take it and fight through life’s hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful support! I promise the next chapter will be longer, I am just finding my footing here. I decided to make Byleth's mother not die in childbirth, just for a little deviation from the Three Houses canon. I also went back and fixed some of the misspellings and grammar from the last chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri are wed, and all is well.

Byleth awoke early the next morning, and sat observing the fog rolling across the verdant, sprawling expanse of garden outside. Her sleep had been filled with awakening and then falling back into hazy, lucid sleep. She’d slept in Dimitri’s room, which would soon be theirs, sinking deep under the sea of thick blue sheets. It amused her that a lot of the fabrics in the household followed the blue theme. A lion was etched onto the thick comforter in gleaming silver thread, mouth agape just like the fireplace downstairs.

She slowly stretched her legs, moving from the window seat and observing the mannequin that had been befitted with her dress. Byleth had tried to imagine what she would look like in the dress, wondering if she would be swallowed by the lace with a bun of her aqua hair poking out the top like a messy fern. Dimitri had also presented her with a silver necklace that his mother had bequeathed. Byleth had placed the necklace on the mannequin, marveling at how beautiful it seemed amidst the snow-white lace.

She’d requested the help of Mercedes to help her dress and waited until her soft knock at the door. Opening it, she spotted a tray with a teapot and cups, gratefully taking the tray from her and placing it on a nearby desk. There were also what looked to be delicate biscuits, but she was in no state to even lend a thought to eating in her current tangle of nerves.

‘’I thought you’d appreciate some sweet tea.’’ Mercedes smiled widely, pouring two cups with practiced hands. She was already dressed in her finery, beautiful blonde hair tucked into a white silk bonnet. In truth, Byleth had warmed to Mercedes because she reminded her of her mother. And perhaps her helping Byleth get ready brought back the memories of her pretend childhood weddings.

First in order of duty was to sip at a cup of tea each, Byleth steeling herself as Mercedes readied the corset. Soon, she was being encased in the fabric bit by bit, but Mercedes didn’t make the corset unnecessarily tight, instead she watched Byleth’s face for a sign of discomfort and adjusted accordingly. After that, everything else was easier. Byleth let herself daydream as the rest of the dress was placed upon her.

Afterwards, she stayed standing, letting Mercedes delicately apply blush and a slight coral hue to her lips. Her hair was brushed and pinned in place with a set of ornate pearl pins that had been fished from the jewelry case Dimitri had gifted to her the night before.

‘’Anything you want to wear. All the pieces have been handed down for generations.’’ He’d lifted the silver necklace out to show her, and then a sapphire ring. The ring he had placed into the breast pocket of his suit, smiling. ‘’The ring is for the ceremony. That’s also an heirloom.’’

He’d been standing in the room they would share tonight, the room she had slept in. Slightly scandalous, but also there was no one to judge them at that moment. He’d move to kiss her, and she leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled back slightly, and against her usual ideas of etiquette, she asked him to stay in the room with her.

He’d kept her arms around her, but she could see his cheeks flush with colour, his wide eyes darting to stare into hers. It was improper, and she knew that he would refuse. But still, a part of her longed to feel him sleep beside her. After years of her lonely, cold bed with nothing but the warm words from his letters to keep her from freezing over.

‘’I would love nothing more…but that is a privilege we must reserve for tomorrow evening. Just one more night. I feel the same, but we must follow the rules.’’ He took her hands, squeezing them softly and kissing her again. Byleth watched him leave after bidding him a goodnight, a strange feeling settling into her stomach. A guiltiness, and a disappointed longing.

As Mercedes placed the necklace around her neck Byleth breathed evenly, wishing for courage. Mercedes went to check on the others and make sure everything was going accordingly, leaving Byleth by herself, shrouded with her veil and standing by the window. She peeled the curtains away so she could watch various guests milling about the front lawn. She spotted her father and Rodrigue and a host of other older men in various outfits with medals shining in the morning sun.

As was the tradition, a wedding breakfast would be served, followed the ceremony. Byleth had just glanced at the menus the day before, amidst every other piece of planning it seemed to meld together in a blur. With one final touch, Mercedes added the blue sash, fastening it with a pin.

They walked together, a hand on Byleth’s back to guide her downstairs. Dimitri was waiting for her there, gloved hand extended towards her. She took it, and he guided her to the dining room.

The day before she had seen the beginnings of the decoration. More blue flowers, blue ribbons and a blue runner that stretched along the expanse of table. Silver candlesticks with candles burning, the best silver cutlery with lions carved into the handle. Each guest stood until she sat with Dimitri at the head of the table, happy to note that her corset did not restrict her breathing as she sat.

The food was served quickly, and although she had no appetite Byleth did try everything that was placed in front of her. The warm tea comforted her as she carefully sipped, wondering with fear how terribly her dress would be ruined were she to spill the brown liquid upon it. Dimitri engaged with idle chatter, his hand clasping hers under the table. She could feel him tremble when at first, they sat, and then he seemed to relax as they talked and ate.

The ceremony itself was held in the ballroom, again decorated accordingly and in the same scheme as all other rooms in the household. The guests each had a seat, and Byleth had never seen so many people congregated into one room. Dimitri took her hands as they exchanged vows, and then rings. For him she was handed a silver band with a lion etched into it. Once her own ring was on, she admired it for a moment, noticing how the sapphire sparkled as the light hit.

A soft, chaste kiss sealed the ceremony. Byleth was whisked off back to the bedroom to be changed into a lighter dress. It was blue. She laughed when she saw that, remarking to Mercedes that she wasn’t sure if it was her colour. Everything seemed to unreal, and now she was being dressed in yet even more finery and would be dancing with her now-husband. She was a princess; she wasn’t a common soldier’s daughter anymore. She would be expected to be proper and hold several different social functions that she had yet to even dwell on.

During their letters, Dimitri had not seemed so different from her. He too had grown up covered in mud from playing with fellow children in a small village, seeking to please his father after his mother had died. He shared his deepest fears with Byleth, and she had shared hers with him. Their love had been forged in understanding, and to some degree that was still true and would be in the foreseeable future. Byleth would have to understand his way of life, and he would have to understand that she did not really understand what was expected of her yet.

As the guests danced and sipped honey wine, Byleth stayed by Dimitri’s side. He hadn’t let go of her hand, offering her tea or wine, kissing her cheek softly when she had danced with him and pulling her close. She wanted him to take her into his arms and not let her go. Something in his demeanor still seemed fearful, like there was something troubling him. A question unasked, begging to be set loose from his lips.

‘’Enjoying yourself?’’ he leaned down to speak to her ear so she could hear him over the raucous guests.

‘’I’ve never been one for events, but everyone has been most agreeable considering.’’ Byleth answered, squeezing his hand.

‘’Considering?’’ Dimitri turned her slightly so he could look into her eyes.

‘’I’m just not yet adjusted to the extravagance. All of this for one day...I could never have imagined I would experience something like this.’’ Byleth decided to speak her mind.

‘’Ah…it is a lot to take in, yes. But I wished to make this a celebration. This is for you, to show you how grateful I am for you to join this family. I don’t want to overwhelm you, but alas I suppose I have been fighting two demons. One of extravagance and one of ardent love.’’ Dimitri laughed, shaking his head softly.

‘’I hadn’t thought of it in that way.’’ Byleth frowned at herself.

‘’I am not affronted by your comments. I am heartened that you are comfortable sharing your thoughts with me.’’ He brought up a gloved hand, stroking her cheek as gently as he did the day that she arrived. Another kiss followed, and Byleth let herself lean against him, her arms encircling behind his neck. Wondering if it was against social etiquette before decided that it didn’t really matter.

As the evening waned, so did the party. Guests bid the bride and groom goodnight, each of them in various states of drunken flush. Jeralt was escorted from the castle by Rodrigue, a pained smile plastered upon his lips. Until it was just Dimitri’s closest friends, including Dedue who would still be permanently living in the castle. Felix, Sylvain, Mercedes and Annette would be staying for the night, before travelling the next day. Byleth bade them all goodnight, feeling for the first-time pangs of pain in her feet from the dancing. Dimitri accompanied her upstairs, before sweeping her into his arms once they reached the hallway leading to their bedroom. Byleth shrieked in surprise, laughing as she held onto Dimitri. He gently put her down once they passed through the threshold, shutting the door behind them.

Byleth eagerly disposed of her shoes, letting out a sigh of relief once they were cast aside. Dimitri eyed her dress, frowning as he took it all in. ‘’And how exactly does one remove this?’’ he smiled, kneeling and taking the skirts in his hands.

‘’The back has clasps. And then it’s just the corset that will give you trouble.’’ She turned, and Dimitri rose to unclasp the back of the dress, kissing the back of Byleth’s neck once he had finished and causing her to shudder.

He helped her slip out of the dress, and the underskirts, until it was just the corset. His hands smoothed down her sides, and she felt his shaky breath hit her back as he unlaced her. Her hands instinctively reached up to press the fabric to her breasts, and she turned to meet his eyes. He was still fully clothed, even down to his jacket.

He seemed to remember this, looking down at himself and then back to her. Byleth couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh, taking a deep breath before she let her corset fall to the floor. Dimitri froze as she moved to push his jacket from his shoulders. His tie was next, then each button of his shirt. All the while he seemed transfixed on her body, swallowing hard and shakily helping her with his shirt.

He still seemed in a daze, even after they were both nude. Byleth took his hands, her eyes running up and down his body. ‘’Is something the matter?’’ her eyes met his, and he shook his head softly.

‘’I’m just…enraptured by your beauty. I’ve never seen a woman in this manner.’’ Dimitri offered her a smile. Byleth pulled him gently to the bed, feeling her cheeks grow hot. She sat upon the bed, sliding down across the silky, slightly cold comforter. Dimitri laid beside her, still smiling as his hands slid over her body once again, this time with no barrier. He marveled at the candlelight softly accentuating her body, particularly her breasts.

Byleth shakily laughed as he moved downwards, tracing kisses down her neck, then peppering them over her breasts. The laughter abruptly stopped as he moved lower, past her stomach and over her hips. Places she’d only imagined him touching in her mind were catching fire in the wake of his lips. She held her breath when she felt him gently trace her folds with his finger. Byleth felt as though she couldn’t blush anymore, her mind imagining her face as tomato red.

Her mouth fell open as his finger slipped in-between her folds, gently seeking out a small hard nub and firmly applying pressure in soft circles. She felt like she was on fire, like her whole body had been lit from there upwards. Her hands found Dimitri’s hair as he leaned forward, spreading her thighs open and replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Byleth couldn’t help the noise that fell from her as his tongue circled. Her hips rose slightly, instinctively pressing him closer. He reached for her hips, guiding her to rock them as his tongue explored the rest of her. She felt tears prick her eyes as the pleasure built, hitting her in waves as she panted and cried out his name.

She’d never heard of this before. Never dreamed that this kind of feeling existed. Dimitri gripped her hips harder, feeling her thighs shake as he guided her to rock harder against him, moving his tongue in quicker circles over her throbbing nub. She moved quicker, urgently against him and let out a louder cry, back bowing and eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Dimitri pulled back, hands still gripping her hips as he looked over her body. Sweat glinted across her body, and when she met his eyes, she covered her face with her arms. Dimitri moved up, gently prying her arms from her face. She was beautiful, her eyes shining and her lips pulling into a shy smile.

‘’You enjoyed that?’’ Dimitri couldn’t help but lay his hands on her, gently massaging her breasts and watching her face for a reaction.

‘’I didn’t know I could feel like that. Like this.’’ Byleth tried to calm her breathing.

‘’I received some very helpful knowledge prior. Sylvain was very enthusiastic about providing information.’’ Dimitri leaned forward, kissing her softly as his hands still massaged her chest. His hands were clumsy for certain, but his enthusiasm made up for that factor.

‘’What else did he teach you?’’ Byleth pulled back from his lips slightly to utter the words. She saw fire in Dimitri’s eyes, and then the uncertainty returned. His hands slid down to her hips and stopped, holding himself above her. Byleth reached up, hands holding his face as he settled in-between her legs. Half of her appreciated his trepidation, the other half was furious at his slow movements. Truly, she wanted him to consume her body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter! I'm still finding my feet, as I keep mentioning. Hearing feedback is wonderful, it's so good to be writing again. I'm still kind of rusty and unsure about my writing process, but I'm trying.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth senses a darkness in Dimitri.

The first few months of married life rolled past quickly and easily. Byleth suspected that the longing from them being apart for years eclipsed any missteps. Although ardent in love and eager to please, still there were adjustments to be made. Dimitri was very seriously taken with making Byleth tea in the morning before she awoke, but he had struggled at first with her way of enjoying her beverages. Byleth was equally focused on cooking, attempting to please her new husband with culinary arts. Dedue had noted down various recipes from his village, passing them along to her but knowing they were limited in their resources.

And there was military business to be settled. Small uprisings were not far from the norm, but there had been whispers of a force slowly gaining in size. The Adrestian Empire had been threatening expansion since Dimitri was a boy, so he paid no heed to such rumours until tales of land slowly being swallowed began growing.

And so, there were envoys sent to observe what was taking place further afield. Dedue had expressed concern, clearly advocating for a change of tactic. But Dimitri was slow to interfere just yet. He had to keep in mind the ramifications of all-out war. Entire villages depended on the relations between the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire. Dimitri had no desire to upheave the lives of vulnerable people in vain.

In the time away from war and tactics, Byleth sought to be the solace for Dimitri to retreat to when the stresses of his position grew too great. After his days of negotiating or discussing tactics they would retreat to bed. Byleth was amused by Dimitri’s insistence on touching; during the day he would lay a hand upon her hip and squeeze, burying his face in her neck. Or a hand upon her thigh when she sat beside him at dinner. He seemed to always have his mind on her, even when he should have been focusing on the tasks that he had at hand.

At first reluctant to take the lead in their chambers, Byleth found herself taking great pleasure in watching Dimitri’s body respond to her. She’d asked him to show her how to touch him, and he’d gladly shown her, blush ever present on their cheeks as she watched. The fear was gone now, and in its place was a gentle curiosity. Byleth would surrender herself to him, completely letting herself go to the sensation and pleasure. Dimitri loved to watch her writhing beneath him, nothing in his wildest dreams could have prepared him for how beautiful his wife looked.

But something did bother Byleth. There was sometimes a look in Dimitri’s eyes that she couldn’t understand. Like he was suddenly far away, and something had possessed his thoughts. During the day she didn’t see him as much, but when they made love it was very apparent. She didn’t know how to approach the subject, and he would break out of his spell quickly and the emotion would flood back. But in the moments when he seemed to be gone, her heart was seized in fear.

Byleth waited another week until she had built up enough courage to question Dimitri. He was sitting on their bed, wearily unbuttoning his shirt, head hung slightly. Byleth entered the room, heart beating rapidly as she observed him. New bruises had formed on his back from his combat training with Dedue, Felix and Sylvain. She ran a hand across his shoulders, then down his back. Dimitri looked up at her with a smile, which quickly fell when he saw her nervous expression.

‘’Is something the matter?’’ he frowned, taking Byleth’s hand.

‘’There’s something I must ask you. I don’t want to…conjure any ill thoughts, however.’’ Byleth knew about revisiting painful memories. Every time she would think of her mother, eventually the pain came. The grief of losing someone so close left a scar.

‘’Please speak freely.’’ Dimitri kissed her hand, looking expectantly up at her.

‘’Sometimes you have this look in your eyes. And I don’t know if you realize or if this is even an issue but…it scares me. It’s like you maroon yourself elsewhere. Maybe just for several moments, but I wish to ease your pain, if you are keeping these thoughts at bay.’’ She was looking at him as she spoke, and saw his expression fall as she spoke.

‘’Byleth…my love…there is no secret. Although I do sometimes struggle with my grief, I can assure you I am not harbouring ill thoughts of you. Perhaps we should speak of this another time. I find myself feeling tired.’’ Dimitri gave her a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

Byleth nodded, kissing him softly as she stood there, wondering if he would really share his demons with her. Although he had proclaimed himself tired, his hands wandered her body, under her dress to trail up her thighs. He stood and undressed her, and laid her upon the bed, removing his own clothes. ‘’My mind is always thinking of you. Never doubt that.’’ Dimitri laid next to her and pulled her atop him.

‘’I think of you, too. Especially thoughts of when we are alone together.’’ Byleth felt her cheeks grow hot, her usual response to matters of that nature.

‘’Coincidence, I also find myself thinking of that particular subject, also.’’ Dimitri laughed, gently pulling her on top of him, admiring the view from where he was laying beneath her. As he did, he rubbed between her legs firmly, marveling as he did on their wedding night just how quickly her body responded to his touch. He could see her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickened, her hips pushing her firmly against his hand as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out to ready her.

When he withdrew his fingers she sighed, and he reached up to her hips, gently guiding her to rock against him with a groan. Byleth gasped as his thick length slipped between her folds, arching her back as he guided himself inside of her.

She was grateful that he could lift her, as surely her quivering legs wouldn’t be able to support her rising and falling. He stopped a moment, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, taking her hands and positioning them so she could pull herself up on his shoulders. Byleth caught on quickly, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she worked herself up and down. She lost herself, her mind filling with nothing but the need to keep feeling Dimitri filling her. His hands gripped her breasts, massaging them roughly and bumping his hips up against hers as best as he could.

His mouth grazed her breasts, gently biting her and inciting more wonderful noises from her. He’d discovered she enjoyed her neck being bitten, as well. He loved knowing these things about her.

As Byleth’s movements quickened, Dimitri reached down to rub in-between her folds, a smirk crossing his lips as he heard his name moaned loudly. One hand still on her breast, he squeezed, tilting his head back as he felt his peak building. He held himself back, waiting until he felt Byleth tighten around him to release inside of her. He held her close, letting her bury her face against his shoulder as she caught her breath.

Dimitri helped Byleth, laying her down and slowly standing, feeling his own legs give slightly as he moved towards the adjoining bathroom. The night of their wedding he had run a hot bath for his new bride, and since he had repeated the practice a few times. It was a great privilege to enjoy hot water, and he’d had Mercedes shop for herbs to perfume the water.

Byleth stepped up beside him as he began adding lavender to the water, her hand laying on his shoulder and gently caressing. ‘’I left some marks. My nails…I’m sorry, my love.’’ She kissed the top of his head, as he was kneeling to check the water temperature.

‘’No need to feel remorse.’’ He stood, helping her into the claw-foot tub. Byleth scooted forwards, making a space for him. Dimitri gladly slipped in behind her, feeling her lean back against his chest. He cast her hair over her shoulder, kissing her neck up to her jaw.

‘’I meant it earlier. About you telling me when you feel overwhelmed. Please, I am here to be your confidant.’’ She took one of her hands, holding it to her cheek. Dimitri enclosed a hand over hers, leaning his cheek into her palm. He would tell her in time, but the parts of himself that dwelled in the darkness scared him too greatly.

The news of the Adrestian Empire had particularly brought up memories relating to his father’s death. Dimitri wanted to tell Byleth this, wanted to confront his demons head-on. Later, as his wife slept, he held her and wondered what fate awaited him. He had prayed that his family would be protected, but each of them had fallen. And now he was praying that his wife and perhaps future children would be safe from the threat of death and destruction.

Deep in his heart, he knew that a war was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and commenting! I'm actually away on vacation soon but I will hopefully still be updating in the meantime!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears of war grow.

Dimitri’s predictions were becoming all too true. The Adrestian Empire was slowly swallowing whole swathes of land and would continue to do so until they were knocking right at the door of the castle, if left unbidden. He was preparing his forces and enlisting whoever he could to help add to their ranks. Byleth was seeing less of him, only really having time alone when he eventually sunk into their bed in the early morning. He would rise before she did and disappear to continue talks with other generals and military personnel.

When the first hint of sickness came, Byleth wondered if she might have been too consumed with worry that it was affecting her disposition. But as each morning brought a fresh wave of nausea, paired with an absence of monthly bleeding for some time, she began to suspect that she may be with child. Mercedes was in a nearby town, and Byleth invited her to the castle. She had not expected to become pregnant so quickly but given the first few months and the amount of times she had made love with Dimitri, it would hardly be a surprise, either.

Mercedes arrived two days after Byleth sent for her. She hugged her warmly, tears pricking her eyes as she felt relief at the comforting contact. Tea was brewed, and they sat in the study, and Byleth explained that she had an ulterior purpose for inviting Mercedes, who was positively jubilant at the thought of a royal heir. Byleth was examined, but there was no sure way to determine if she was expecting. Her symptoms certainly were suspicious, and Mercedes concluded that she should begin to take herbs to help her keep healthy during the waiting period.

Byleth certainly could feel her stomach protrude slightly. Mercedes even remarked that as she had checked her over. But also, there was plenty of rich food in the house that could be causing a slight weight gain. Perhaps it was silly to assume so quickly that she would be having a child. She had wished for children, even longed for them, but to think of it as a reality was strange.

With a flurry of hugging and a kiss on each cheek, Mercedes left as quickly as she arrived, and Byleth was left alone again. She wondered what Dimitri would say when she spoke to him, which surely, she would have to do that night. Byleth busied herself with making tea, pouring a cup for the maids and cook before setting down with a fresh pot for the men gathered in the training grounds.

A makeshift planning area had been set up with chairs and tables, and maps with figures. The training area itself was still intact, but no one was fighting. When she entered the room, it was eerily quiet. Dimitri was sat soberly, and Byleth saw that many of the generals and other officials were absent. She set out the tray of tea on an empty table, smiling as Sylvain helped her serve.

‘’Is there anything you require?’’ Sylvain asked.

‘’Just a moment alone with Dimitri, if it’s possible.’’ Byleth smiled softly, handing a cup of tea to Dedue and Felix.

‘’Of course, my love. I also have news.’’ Dimitri rose, gently taking her arm and leading her away. He guided them both to the study, making sure she was seated before he sat beside her. He took her hand, and Byleth felt her heart drop into her stomach. ‘’So, what was it you wished to tell me?’’ Dimitri kissed her hand.

‘’I have experienced a sickness each morning. I invited Mercedes to come and examine me. She thinks that I am with child.’’ Byleth thought of how happy she had been that morning, compared to how scared she was now. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and Dimitri moved to pull her close.

‘’I will have Mercedes stay with you whilst I am away…for I feel that it is time to meet with the Adrestian Empire. Not on a battlefield. Just to talk and understand what it is that they want. But know that I am very pleased with this news. It’s the best news I’ve received in a very long time.’’ Dimitri kissed her softly, his arms wrapping around her. ‘’I love you. And if we are to have a child, I will love them also.’’ He gently wiped her tears, offering a warm smile.

‘’Please be safe. All I want is to have you back here.’’ Byleth forced a smile back, more tears replacing the ones that had just been wiped away. To lose what they had only just gained after uniting would be torture. And now just as their family could be taking shape, the cruel had of war had pointed to them.

Dimitri comforted her for the rest of the afternoon, and then returned to the training ground. He sent for Mercedes, and for Annette to arrive as soon as they could. He journeyed back to the training ground, and all eyes were upon him when he entered. Sylvain was the first to speak, as always; ‘’So, what’d she need you for? You were gone for an awful long time.’’ His self-satisfied smirk irked Dimitri. Some other time he may have humoured him, but his thoughts weighed too heavily upon his mind.

‘’No, nothing of that sort took place. But I may have an heir soon.’’ He sat, not quite believing the words as they fell from his lips. Felix scowled from where he was sharpening his blade.

‘’To bring a child into the world right now...’’ he met Dimitri’s eyes with an accusatory stare. ‘’Have you not told your wife just how dire the situation is?’’ Felix always had a way of cutting his friend down to the quick, even without lifting a sword.

‘’We do not even know how dire our situation is and will not until we meet with the Adrestian Empire. I am trepidatious and I am worried, but I assure you Felix that I am no fool. Dedue, I must ask you to stay here whilst we meet with the Empire.’’ Dimitri knew that Dedue would protest, which he proceeded to do.

‘’My prince! I must be present to ensure you do not fall in battle!’’ He stood, his face alight with anger.

‘’Dedue, I wish for you to join me, but I cannot leave Byleth here without adequate protection. I trust you with my life, and by extension the life of my beloved. If one of us it to live, I would choose her every time.’’ Dimitri looked straight at Dedue, watching his expression turn from anger to a begrudging acceptance.

‘’Ah! A suicidal prince. Really instills confidence in us all.’’ Felix snapped. Sylvain smacked the back of Felix’s head, rolling his eyes.

‘’Now Felix, you really need to put down that sword for once and meet a woman. Maybe then you’ll understand just what it means to care for someone.’’ Sylvain snatched the blade and Felix growled, almost falling over as he tried to grab it from his taller friend.

Dedue had seen Dimitri before his correspondence with Byleth began. Wracked with survivor’s guilt over the death of his father, and consumed by a need for vengeance, Dimitri was close to being overwhelmed with darkness. Strange how a letter and a photograph from a far-off village had caused a change so radical, Dedue could scarcely believe it. He watched the prince become the kind of ruler he would gladly serve under, even if he wasn’t bound by a debt.

Byleth had brought him back from death’s clutches, and Dedue supposed that he was indebted to her just as he himself was indebted to Dimitri. Dedue’s family had been wiped out in a plague, one that destroyed Duscurr and almost ended their way of life entirely, if not for survivors who had spread out the lands. He had grown up beside the prince, grappling with his longing for home and the culture he had been raised in. 

Dimitri had welcomed Dedue as a brother, and eagerly had asked about the customs he had grown up with. They’d talked about the plant life, even though Dedue could see Dimitri didn’t really understand different types of crop and flower. It instilled confidence in him, to explore the parts of himself he thought lost.

‘’I will accept the task. But let it be known that I will join the fight if there is one to be had. I will not sit here idly when war begins.’’ Dedue laid a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.

‘’I will send for you should it come to that. Hopefully we can talk some sense into the Adrestians.’’ Dimitri smiled, moving to pour each of them a drink. Some sort of wine leftover from the wedding festivities, judging by the garland of dried blue flowers strung about the neck of the bottle. He raised his glass to his friends, keeping his smile, ‘’To new life, and to protecting our people. May we return safely.’’

When Dimitri retired to bed that night, Byleth was already deeply asleep. A cup of chamomile tea sat on his bedside table, cool but not too cold to dissuade him from drinking. As he sipped, sitting with his back against the headboard, he gently reached over, his hand feeling for Byleth’s stomach. His fingers found the warm skin, and his eyes shut, trying to imagine what their child may look like, if they were indeed to be blessed as such.

He wanted them to resemble Byleth. Of course, if they were to have a son he would probably take after his father, but Dimitri found himself smiling at the thought of a child just like his wife. One of her was a blessing, but another would be a miracle. To spend his life happily surrounded by children who were like Byleth, that was his wish. To be born into a family whose sworn task was protecting the people of Fearghus was an honour, but a simple life as a family man elsewhere would have been Dimitri’s ultimate wish. One day, when the wars stopped and the images of blood and screaming were faded from his mind, he hoped that he could find his solace as he laid down to sleep, hand still resting on Byleth’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a bit of research into Victorian life over the course of writing this, and finding out that with pregnancies they basically just waited until you were obviously expecting a child is kind of funny. I'm sure there were a bunch of old wives tales/remedies in order to try and know if a baby was coming.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri leaves for the Adrestian talks.

They both rose early on the day Dimitri was due to ride to the meeting with the Adrestians. He poured a cup of tea for Byleth, hoping it would keep her sickness at bay. Mercedes and Annette had arrived the day before, bringing with them some herbs to help. The quiet in the room was stifling. Byleth had so many things she wanted to tell Dimitri. To shower him in affection, to tell him everything she wished for them. She supposed that nothing might happen, and that this was just the first time they would be apart whilst he conducted his duties. 

A quick breakfast was eaten, although Dimitri hardly had an appetite. Byleth, still sipping her tea, listened as Sylvain rattled on about where he had travelled to Mercedes, who seemed to be politely nodding along. Felix was outside, readying his horse for travel whilst Dedue also helped secure supplies. 

When it was time to leave, Dimitri held Byleth, kissing her softly. ‘’If I am detained for longer than expected, please send correspondence.’’ Dimitri gently swept his thumb over her cheek. Byleth leaned against his hand, shutting her eyes.   
‘’Just as though we were courting. I will write.’’ She sighed, pulling back. Perhaps the storm inside of her would abate as the days stretched on, but she suspected that it would not be so. Dimitri reluctantly pulled away, easing himself upon his horse and slowly riding to join the convoy ahead.   
Sylvain also hugged her, grinning triumphantly when he earned a small smile from her lips that she forced for him. Felix merely nodded in her direction, clambering atop his steed and galloping away to join the front of the convoy. Dimitri turned to glance until he was out of sight, and Byleth pulled her shawl closer, retreating into the household. 

The first week that Dimitri was gone was unassuming. 

Dedue seemed equally restless in the coming days, often Byleth would see him writing small notes to be sent by messengers. She sent her own letters with the young boy, also packing him a lunch for his travels. She would make tea for the staff, chatting with the cooks as they prepared for the day ahead. Every morning when she rose Byleth would drink tea to abate her sickness, and then write a letter. As days went on the messenger boy had further to travel, and soon correspondence grew sparse. 

A young soldier was soon charged with sending the letters but warned that it would take days at a time to reach the army. Dedue still paced with unease whenever Byleth caught sight of him. Finally, after that first week she bade him to go and join Dimitri. She knew he would be angry but ultimately another familiar face might boost morale. 

She received a letter the day after Dedue left, explaining that talks had began but that the Adrestians were openly hostile as expected. He lamented their being apart, words of longing that warmed Byleth, but caused her great pain all at once. She smoothed her hand over her slowly growing stomach as she read, a gesture that she now did when concentrating or absent-minded. In her reply, she tried to write words of encouragement. They felt hollow when she read them from the page, but it was all she could offer. In her mind everything was a crescendo of waves. Every so often it felt like a wave of fear would crash over her. 

After two weeks she had not yet received another letter. There were always rumours circling, and sometimes when entering a room Byleth had a feeling that maids were quietly gossiping and sharing the tales they’d heard. It felt isolating, and if it hadn’t been for Mercedes and Annette, she supposed that she would grow mad. 

Three weeks. Four. A full month and no more news. It wasn’t until five weeks had passed since Dimitri’s departure, when Felix rushed into the parlour unannounced. 

Byleth thought she was dreaming at first. Felix was haggard, his hair clumped with grime, and his skin flecked with mud. He rushed forwards and gripped her shoulders, his eyes wild. ‘’All gone…wild beasts…wild creatures…’’ He forced the words out. His fingers gripped harder, enough to cause tears of pain to spring in Byleth’s eyes. 

‘’What do you m-mean?’’ she gasped. 

‘’Your highness! Please forgive him. Felix, please.’’ A man Byleth hadn’t seen before slowly peeled Felix away. He wore the Blue Lion crest upon his armour. 

‘’What does he mean? Please, what happened to my husband?’’ Byleth heard the desperation in her voice but decided she didn’t care. 

‘’I was sent to gently ease the news…We lost a part of our army. Your husband, his highness, disappeared during the battle. Our priorities have now changed to fit this new situation, and we shall be establishing a front line to protect the land.’’ The soldier took her hand, his eyes filled with sincerity but haunted with tiredness. 

‘’Disappeared…and yet Felix mentioned something about wild creatures.’’ Byleth’s hand once again returned to her stomach. Their child was nestled there, free from the chaos that was exploding in her mind. 

‘’Felix was caught in the front lines. He saw Sylvain fall, and we have yet to recover his body. Doubtless it was a cruel death.’’ The soldier gently began to force Felix out of the room. 

‘’They were undead! Creatures…appearances human but…Sylvain…they ripped his throat…’’ Felix’s hand gripped his own throat. 

‘’Wait…stop. Let him speak.’’ Byleth stopped the soldier from forcing Felix further, turning him around gently by his shoulder. She noticed that Felix was quivering in fear. 

‘’The Adrestians are damned. Their leader Edelgard is the queen of these creatures. Sylvain was seduced by one of her maids…and complained of neck pain. I observed bite wounds. Like a human with sharp teeth had bitten into him. Dimitri…Dimitri was gone before I could see what happened.’’ Felix met her eyes. Byleth knew he believed what he was saying wholeheartedly. 

‘’And what of Dedue?’’ She questioned, trying to keep herself from crying out in fear. 

‘’The same as Dimitri. They fought together; I was…forgive me your highness…I wanted to protect Sylvain. He had been sluggish, unfocused.’’ Felix averted her gaze. ‘’I informed the front-line soldiers of what had happened. I will stay here and protect you. You need protection.’’ 

Byleth struggled to find words to say but did not require them. Felix was gone, and the soldier went with him. 

More soldiers arrived to explain themselves, and yet none of them had the answers that Byleth sought. Each just merely ran through details that didn’t satisfy her. All she desired was news of her husband, as selfish as she felt as a result. She felt submerged in the fear that she had felt, louder and still spiked with pain. 

She stood and listened to every word despite her feelings. Byleth had to know everything, even if it was ultimately useless. She could not mount a horse and ride to find her beloved. She couldn’t take up arms and slay the creatures that Felix had described. 

In the following days plans were drawn, and Byleth was disallowed from listening to war room discussions. Felix was also shut out, she heard him angrily raising his voice against those in the room. Eventually he skulked into the parlour, observing her with angry eyes. ‘’They don’t understand what they are dealing with. We’ll be lucky to survive a year.’’ 

‘’You never were an optimist.’’ Byleth knew her words wouldn’t help. But there was an odd camaraderie to their current situation. 

‘’I have to find the most realistic paths in battle. This is now a war and you are carrying the heir to the kingdom. If it is a son he is as good as dead. A daughter is no threat.’’ He eyed her stomach, orange eyes ablaze with some emotion she couldn't read. Perhaps he pitied her. 

‘’I think that you will not let my child die either way, Felix. You are to stay here and protect me, are you not? I am in safe hands with you. No matter how you try and displease me with your abrasive nature.’’ Byleth poured a cup of tea for him, offering it. Felix took the cup and sipped, focusing on hos drink as Byleth began crying beside him. 

Her future was lost. She knew that Dimitri would not be found. It had been a month and the army were making contingency plans rather than a search and rescue operation. She was truly alone, thrust into a world she did not understand. As the tears fell, she almost cried in surprise when Felix laid a hand on her back. She fell against him, burying her head in his shoulder. 

Felix silently cursed Sylvain, wishing he had the levity to lift her highness' spirits. All he had was a sour look and a course hand, scarred from training and battle. But with what little he had, he supposed that after losing Sylvain he could take anything. After his love had fallen, he would have his revenge if it took decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of love the idea of Felix being so outwardly mean but secretly fostering a huge crush on Sylvain. 
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be a time skip, so I will note that at the beginning.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stretches on, until one night brings a surprise.

Time did not slow as Byleth had thought it would. After the first few months of waiting for something, anything, she was left adrift as everything around her sped to an unbearable pace. Every morning she would observe herself in a full-length mirror, running hands over her stomach and wondering what other misfortune was awaiting her. The worst had come true, surely whatever was coming next would be her death.

Byleth became convinced that she would perish in childbirth. As her time neared, she made plans to name Felix as the child's guardian. He sneered when she mentioned, promising to be a terrible father. Byleth had reason to believe otherwise, due to Felix practically shadowing her from when she left her bedroom in the morning to when she retired to bed at night. He had been a confidant, even if he barely replied to her worries. When she needed him the most, Byleth knew Feljx was her greatest ally.

And so, her wishes written and signed, she began to leave her room less and devoured books from the library. Tactics, political histories and tales of old. They kept her mind from it's grim fascination with death, at least for the most part. With a cup of tea and a book in her hand, she first felt pangs of labour. And then it was time to die.

Byleth spent the whole twenty hours of childbirth sure that she was close to death. In fact, it became comforting to think of finding Dimitri once she had expired. The pain varied but by the time it had reached a crescendo, Byleth felt a strange sense of peace. Between sounds of pain she didn't know she could make, between Felix coming in to hold her hand tightly. If death was coming, she could think of a worse way to pass, surrounded by those who had supported and given her comfort.

But death was not present that day. Instead it was just life that greeted Byleth in the form of her screaming infant daughter. It didn't feel real as she was handed the wriggling, screeching bundle. Felix laughed, clapping Byleth on the shoulder. ‘’As ugly as her father.’’

Byleth laughed, until tears began to stream. She wasn't dead, her child was not dead. And yet Dimitri was. And he had not been there as she imagined. Byleth thought of her longing for death, observing her daughter wriggling, quiet now but still with her face scrunched. A chill came over her, realizing what she would have lost if she had perished.

In days after the birth, the house bustled again as it had before Dimitri had gone. Nobles from across the land showered Byleth and her daughter with gifts. Mercedes had promised to stay for the foreseeable future, to ensure that everyone was in good health. The question that remained was a name. There were many historical names to choose from, and Byleth had not had the chance to ask Dimitri which name he preferred.

During her research Byleth had been awash with historically resounding names. She began searching through books in the library again, with her unnamed daughter sleeping in her bassinet and a pot of tea to warm her. She exhausted her mind in a tug of war, wondering if she would be destroying tradition by giving her daughter a name that wasn't passed from a hallowed ancient ancestor.

Felix came across her one day, Byleth watched him as he offered the baby his hand. Her little fingers grasped him. ‘'An iron grip.’’ He murmured, and Byleth caught a ghost of a smile on his lips. ‘’Any names picked?’’ he looked up at her. Byleth shook her head, sighing.

‘'Did he mention anything to you? Anything about his mother perhaps?’’ she questioned.

‘’Unfortunately for you he didn't. Just words of love for his beloved. Quite sickening, actually.’’ Felix pulled a chair over, sitting next to Byleth. ‘'But I was thinking of something, as fanciful as it might have been.’’

‘'Oh?’’ Byleth raised an eyebrow.

‘'The field at which we clashed had violets growing. He picked one for you, tucked it in his armour. I thought it a whimsical gesture. When Sylvain fell I…I tucked a violet in his hand.’’ Felix's voice changed, obviously close to tears. Byleth felt tears prick her eyes, too. She took his hand and squeezed.

‘'Violet. I like it.’’ She rested her head against Felix's shoulder, squeezing his hand again. He squeezed back, letting himself cry.

***

Violet Ophelia Blaiddyd was announced in a royal decree, and she was paraded in front of local villagers. Byleth could scarcely believe how many came to visit her daughter. But Mercedes reminded her that they were also showing support, particularly those who had armies to spare.

A year inched by without incident. The armies held fast, confused by the Adrestian Empire holding their own line instead of attacking. Since Dimitri had been lost there had been no more fighting. Just tense waiting for someone to take a step forwards.

Byleth was grateful that she was distracted by motherhood, even if she had asked Felix to keep her updated concerning manners of war and the kingdom. A group of nobles had paired with village representatives, working to keep the kingdom together and running in such a way that caused a very prosperous yield of crops and trade items.

As long as the kingdom held strong, it seemed as though the storm could be weathered. Four more years stretched ahead, and small fights began to break out upon the front line. Stories of Adrestians slowly taking villages once again had reared.

It was a month before Violet's fifth birthday when the tales first began. Tales of men who were actually gaunt undead creatures of death. It began in villages further away, and was taken as a mere fancy. Sickness was always abound, and Byleth supposed that perhaps the terrible loss of a family member could produce a hallucination or a nightmare.

The pain was still there, as she had witnessed Violet grow taller and stronger she often felt pain squeeze her heart. Felix had acted reluctant at first to teach Violet the art of swordplay, but Byleth had begged him incessantly until he gave in. She knew Felix would relish the chance to share the knowledge that he had spent his life amassing.

Byleth liked watching them spar, with her daughter so eager to best Felix. Of course he never let the child win, but he would impart his knowledge and share memories of his childhood with Dimitri. Byleth had not heard most of the tales, it heartened her to be learning of his antics at the same time as their child. She wished for Violet to be strong, to someday lead as a kind and just noble. The royal title had been cast aside, since Dimitri had not yet been crowned when he fell. The Blaiddyd name was in limbo.

The day drew to a close, with Violet tucked into bed, and Byleth sitting with Felix in the parlour. They often shared wine and talked current affairs, Felix had once lost himself to the drink and revealed his long-held love for Sylvain. Byleth had held him, and then they had not mentioned it the next day. Felix had nodded to her in thanks when she spotted him polishing his sword in the courtyard.

With the night settling firmly in, everyone in the household was winding down to sleep. Kitchen staff had mostly abated and returned to their homes, and the maid staff had also retired for the night. When a loud knock shattered the comforting quiet, Byelth stayed seated whilst Felix got the door, sword still held in his hand.

Byleth heard a strangled cry, and quickly gathered her skirts to run to the door, almost falling as she laid her eyes upon her beloved, towering above Felix.

He was bedraggled, shrouded in some sort of waterlogged fur cape. His hair was longer, choppily cut to his shoulders. And an eyepatch. It was overwhelming, trying to grasp all of the details. And behind him, there was Sylvain and Dedue.

All was quiet until Felix began laughing. A manic, pained laugh that caused Byleth to clutch him first. ‘’What…what is going on?’’ she heard how small and frightened her voice was. Dimitri observed her coldly, barely blinking his one eye at her as he stared.

‘’Are you not pleased to see your husband again?’’ his voice was deeper, rolling upwards into the domed ceiling pleasantly.

‘’I…They…We thought you were all dead.'' Byleth gently moved Felix, gesturing for the others to follow her. They did, armour clanking as they entered the parlour.

‘'In some ways we were dead. But now we have returned, and we are not here to cause harm.’’ Dimitri moved towards Byleth, cupping her chin. ‘'How beautiful you still are. Tell me, what of our child?’’ he knelt beside her. Byleth felt fear spike her, like she was an animal being hunted under his gaze.

‘'She's asleep upstairs. Our daughter…Violet. Dimitri, please…I don't understand.’’ She just couldn't comprehend what was happening, like each thread of what she wanted to ask slipped from her fingers. Sylvain and Dedue were still there, and Felix still quaked in her arms. He looked like he was in shock.

‘'Let me take care of our old friend. I'll get him to bed and explain.’’ Sylvain neared, attempting to pry Felix away from Byleth. It took him a few tries, but Felix soon went with him. They disappeared, and Byleth felt even more helpless.

‘'I will secure the property and retire for the evening. Goodnight.’’ Dedue also made his leave.

Dimitri gently led Byleth upstairs, and she was shocked at how cold his hands felt. She couldn't believe what was happening, like her mind was a balloon escaping her head and dangling above. So many questions, none of them greeting her in any decipherable way. They stopped outside of Violet's room, Dimitri gently easing the door open.

She was curled underneath her blankets, messy dark hair against a blue satin pillow. If her eyes were open, Dimitri would see that they were the same colour as his.

He knelt by the bed, face emotionless as he ran a finger through his child's hair. She did not stir, heavily asleep and unknowing. Byleth silently prayed for solace, and once Dimitri had risen to his feet she followed him down to their quarters.

He removed his armour. There was more of it than before, and it was a deep inky black colour, like a dark mage. Byleth helped, running her fingers over his heavily scarred back. His skin was so cold, she wondered if she would be able to rest with him beside her. ‘'I missed your presence. My love, I fear I must sate some of my more primal desires.'' He turned her, ripping her corset open. Byleth noticed how claw-like his hands appeared and felt as he reached around to caress her breasts.

It felt strange, his cold hands and those nails digging into her flesh. His face buried in her shoulder, she felt him harden against her. It was a dream. Byleth couldn't believe what was happening. One of Dimitri's hands moved in-between her legs, rubbing the spot he knew made her weak for him. Her body responded like it had been awakened from a long slumber. Her mind was addled but her body just wanted Dimitri, no matter how scared she had been previously.

He moved her to the bed, positioning her on all fours as he moved on his knees behind her. Byleth thought of what it must look like, him looming above her like an animal. When she felt him rub his swelled hardness up and down in-between her folds she gasped. It wasn't as cold as his hands, but she remembered how it had taken time for her to adjust to his size. And would have to, again.

It hurt when he pushed into her, and Byleth bunched the bedsheets in her hands as he rocked his hips, slickening himself in her arousal and easing more of him into her. Soon he was fully sheathed inside of her, those claws digging into her hips. Slowly, he began pumping in and out of her.  
Byleth found herself feeling disgusted, her body growing hotter as he used her. She'd become excited at the prospect of him forcing his girth into her, using her as a thing to satisfy what he wanted. But she wanted it too, and couldn't deny how good it felt to have him stretch and fill her again and again. He reached down, rubbing that sweet spot again, grunting as she bucked her hips back against him with a wet slap. It was something primal. Not their sweet lovemaking of the past.

Something had changed, something was wrong. Even as she gave in to the pleasure and let herself become undone, an alarm was ringing in her head. Her husband was so cold.

After he had finished and climbed off of her, Byleth cleaned herself in the bathroom. She observed the claw marks he had left, and when she returned to the bedroom she found Dimitri sitting upon the bed. He was leant forward, staring ahead at the wall. Transfixed.

Byleth laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. ‘'My love…I fought to come back to you. I knew I had to get back.’’

She sat beside him, taking his hand. It was much larger than hers. ‘’What happened, Dimitri?’’

‘’I…I did falter. In battle, I was not prepared. We were cut down and I was scared. It was so dark. And I was in pain. So much pain…I was calling for you. I thought it was you. She asked me if I wanted to live and I heard your voice…I said yes.’’ He squeezed his eyes shut. Dimitri gritted his teeth.

‘'But I am here now. Please, let us rest. We can talk tomorrow. And you can meet your daughter.’’ She laid down, and he moved to lay beside her. The cold didn't matter now, she wanted to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just straight time skip but I wanted to convey time differently from that. I have been neglecting my artwork in favour of writing, so I have to find a nice balance. I'm thinking of doing some kind of fan art for this, I will post links if I do.  
Please don't be shy to leave feedback, I'd love to hear what people think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fun. I've loved gothic romance since I was a lil baby so I wanted to try my hand at a vampire au. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy!


End file.
